


The Office

by CinderSpots



Series: AU's That Are A Complete Disaster [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Again, Crack Fic, F/F, How Do I Tag, I think I'll do a Parks and Rec one too, I'm sorry to those who read this, The Office AU, This is me just redoing scenes from the office, because why not, but I'm weird, but with SIX, i dunno, i think it's funny, it's a disaster, not one cuss word will be written, sorry - Freeform, this is not in chronological order, this is the cleanest fic I've ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Jim - AnnaPam - JaneDwight - AnneAngela - CatherinePete - CathyErin - KatherineAndy/Michael - HenryAnd that's all you need to know
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: AU's That Are A Complete Disaster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884535
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. This Isn't Even A Stopwatch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

Jane watched as Toby came in, panting heavily

“Hey!”

“Hey.”

“How’d the run go?”

“Ah, pretty good. I finished.”

Jane smiled at him, “That’s great!”

Anne looked up from her desk, and then stood up. She walked over to Jane’s desk and scoffed.

“Why is that great?”

Jane looked at Anne with an annoyed expression, “Because he accomplished something.”Anne completely ignored her and turned to Toby, “What was your mile time?” Toby looked down at his watch, calculating his time. “About 7 minutes.”

“I could beat that on a skateboard.”

“Well that has wheels.”

“Yeah? Well my feet don’t and I could still crush that time.”

Jane looked up and stared at Anne for a moment, noting her cocky expression. “Really?” Anne looked at Jane and nodded with a smirk, out of the corner of her eye she saw Catherine peeking over the cubicle wall.

“How fast are you Anne?”

“Let me just put it to you this way, last weekend I out ran a black pepper snake.”

Jane blinked for a moment, unsure to as how that was impressive considering snaked can’t move all that fast for longer than 7 seconds, but asked -

“Really?”

_______

“I am fast. To give you a reference point. I'm somewhere between a snake and a mongoose. And a panther.”

_______

Anne looked at her watch in annoyance, “Man what is taking Toby so long?”

“Oh, I’ll just time him later.”

Anne looked over at Jane, “And you’ll compare the times?” she asked. Jane looked over to Anne and nodded in reassurance “Yeah, are you ready?”

Anne suddenly looked very uncomfortable, “No, my pants - “

“Set -” Jane continued on, pretending to be oblivious.

“ - are really tight.”

“Go!”

“I can’t - “ Anne grimaces, but took off running anyway.

Once she was around the corner Jane turned to the camera, “Am I being mean to Anne? I don't know. I did just make her run around the building and I have no intention of timing her. This isn't even a stopwatch. It's a digital thermometer. She does make my life harder, sometimes. And on purpose. Like she tried to put meters on the bathroom stalls as a way of bringing in more money for the company.-” Anne came around the corner, breathing heavily. Jane called out to her.

“Hey, three more laps to go.Gotta pick it up if you're going to beat Toby!”

“Aaaggghhhhh!”


	2. The Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the title

Maggie was having a grand time. She walked among her co-workers, happy to see they were still having a good time. Uncomfortable? Yes, but still a nice time. Certainly better than any of Catherine’s parties.

Speaking of, Maggie walked over to Catherine already delighted by the knowledge that she will do anything she wants. When Catherine sees her she visibly deflates.

“I need you to put the Christmas tree back up.” Maggie states coldly.

“It’s outside.” Catherine says with a hint of desperation in her voice.

“I didn’t ask where it was, I told you where it needs to be.”

Just as she was going to leave Catherine scowled, “ _Shut up._ ”

Maggie started in surprise, “Excuse me?” she asked incredulously.

“ I’m not moving the tree. Face it. The only power you have over me is this big secret that I know you’re not going to tell. And you want to know how I know that? Because then you won’t be able to plan your stupid, tacky parties anymore. So you move the tree.” Catherine snarled.

Maggie felt the familiar dose of embarrassment from Catherine’s words, and let her head fall submissively. She made it all the way to the reception desk before her courage flared.

Catherine had her head raised, feeling the freedom of not being under Maggie’s thumb.

_“Anne and Catherine are having an affair!”_ Maggie said, loud enough for the entire office to hear.

Catherine’s smile disappeared in an instant, replaced by horror and embarrassment for it to be revealed in such a way. Everyone turned to face Anne, who was sitting at her desk, silently protesting Maggie’s party.

She lifted her head up in pride.

“Well don’t be so surprised.”

____________

“I knew it!” Jane exclaimed excitedly.

“You did not know it.” Anna rebutted.

“I knew some of it.”

“Everyone knew some of it.”

Jane looked at Anna pleadingly, _“It’s Christmas.”_

Anna sighed, “She knew it.”

“Thank you. I knew it.”

_ “She knew it.” _

_____________

Henry smiled as he held whatever that annoying thing was called.

“All right, everybody’s still here. Perfect! Got a little surprise I’ve been working on. Angela, my bride, I just wanted you to know that for the rest of our lives, no matter the cultural milieu, I will always be there to bring you Christmas cheer.”

He grabbed Catherine’s hand as she looked at everyone fearfully. Anne had a smirk plastered on her face as Henry began to sing to Catherine.

_ “Deck the halls with boughs of holly. Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la. Tis the season to be jolly. Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la. Don we now our gay apparel. Fa-la-la-la-la-LA. Troll the little Yule tide carol. Roo-di-di-di-do. Roododododo.” _

Henry laughs before Catherine awkwardly leans down, “I think I’d like to go home now.” She asked quietly.

Henry pulls a face, “Sure doooooo.” He laughs then frowns.

“Come on. I just learned it. Just so you know protocol is a little round of applause. But, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.”

He bowed and left with Angela turning to the office silently begging them to stay silent. Everyone turns back to Anne.

Anne smirks and Anna and Jane glance at each other with shocked faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY


End file.
